When You Were Young
by White Firebird
Summary: Nobody wants to see their two best friends be left out of their own celebration. Tommy/Kim. Oneshot songfic.


AN: I don't own the Power Rangers, nor do I own the song used in this fic. Enjoy.

Everyone was on the dance floor except the two people this whole party was dedicated to. Everyone had been bugging them to get onto the dance floor, but Kimberly Ann Hart-Oliver claimed she wasn't feeling well, and Thomas James Oliver was using the old "I can't dance" excuse again. It was a tad frustrating to their friends, to say the least, but because this was their celebration, they didn't push the issue.

"Everyone looks so happy out there. I'm glad they're all enjoying themselves", whispered Kimberly as she grabbed her husband's hand and gently squeezed it.

"Who says we need to dance at our own party, anways?", questioned Tommy as he rubbed the top of her hand with his thumb and used his free hand to brush away some hair from her eyes. "As long as they're having fun, that's all that matters."

Jason then walked over to the two of them, leaving Katherine on the dance floor to catch his breah as he draped both of his arms over their shoulders, a tiny bit of sweat dripping from his forehead as he catched his breath in the presence of his two best friends.

"You okay there, Jase? You look like you just ran a mile or two", commented Kim as she giggled at her "big brother's" loss of breath, all while he gave her a sarcastic smile, still catching his breath.

"Kat's keeping you busy out there, huh?", asked Tommy while Jason merely nodded his head.

"You don't know the half of it, bro. Why aren't you two out there? This is your twentieth anniversary of being together. Go out there and dance!", said Jason as he finally caught his breath enough to scold his two friends for keeping themselves on the sidelines.

"We already told you, man. We don't care if we don't dance. We've got each other. And as long as you and everyone else is happy, then that's all we need. Besides, I'm a shitty dancer and Kim's feeling under the weather", explained Tommy while Jason gave him a questionable look before shaking his head.

"Yeah, I'll believe that when Zedd and Rita come back...I'm going back out there. Talk to you two lazy kids later", he said as he turned around to not go back onto the dance floor like he had said, but instead to find Zack, which he did with little difficulty, as he had taken over the DJ duties.

"What's up Jase? What can I do for ya?", asked Zack as he saw Jason with a stern look on his face. Jason leaned in and whispered something in his friends ear, and a wide grin spread across his lips after Jason finished.

"You sure that you wanna go through with that, Jase? Those two will want to kill you if they find out you're the one behind this", said Zack with a look of puzzlement on his face.

"Trust me, Zack-Man. After they hear this, they'll be too happy to realize that I'm behind it, and subsequently, they won't want to kill me."

"If you say so, Jase."

Zack then began to rummage through some old CD's, looking for the right one that would get Mr. and Mrs. Oliver off their butts and onto the floor so that they could properly enjoy themselves, while Jason went back to his work out on the dance floor with Kat, his lovely wife, who was working him like a race horse at the Kentucky Derby.

"What was Jason talking to Zack over at the table about?", whispered Kim to Tommy, as he too was beginning to wonder the same thing. "I don't know, Beautiful. Probably bitching and moaning about us being content here at our dinner table."

"Alright now, ladies and gentlemen", Zack's voice rang over the air as everyone stopped dancing and turned to face him at the DJ's table, that wide grin still plastered on his face as he went on. "This next number is for a special couple, and two amazing friends of mine. They deserve this moment, and I hope that you'll all join them in on the celebration."

"Must be talking about Kat and Jase", muttered Tommy as his eyes stayed on Zack.

"I sure hope that's who he's talking about", responded Kimberly as she rested her head on her husband's shoulder and looked like she was ready to go to sleep until a familiar twang of a guitar was heard and everyone turned their attention to Tommy and Kimberly, who were caught off guard by it all. Kimberly recognized the song immidiately and perked up, standing from her chair and glancing down at Tommy, who knew what was coming next.

"You want me to go out there and dance, don't you?"

"You owe it to them, we owe it to ourselves...and you owe me a dance, if I remember correctly."

"Alright then. Kimberly Ann Hart-Oliver, would you take this dance with me?"

"I'd be delighted to, Thomas James Oliver."

Tommy then stood up and took Kim's hand in his own and led her onto the dance floor, where everyone was hooting and hollering at the two of them for finally getting up and onto the floor. Tommy grabbed Kim's hand and put his free arm around her waist as she did the same, and the two began to dance away.

**_You sit there in your heartache_**

**_Waiting on some beautiful boy to_**

**_To save you from your old ways_**

**_You play forgiveness_**

**_Watch it now_**

**_Here he comes_**

Kimberly smiled at the significance the song held, longingly gazing into her husband's eyes as she felt light as a feather and floated across the floor with him.

**_He doesnt look a thing like Jesus_**

**_But he talks like a gentleman_**

**_Like you imagined_**

**_When you were young_**

Tommy grinned, knowing that this is what Jason had talked to Zack about. He'd be angry at him, but he saw the joy in Kim's eyes, so he went with it and danced the best he could.

**_Can we climb this mountain_**

**_I dont know_**

**_Higher now than ever before_**

**_I know we can make it if we take it slow_**

**_Let's take it easy_**

**_Easy now_**

**_Watch it go_**

Everyone around them was clapping and showing their appreciation for the sweetest, most adorable couple the ranger universe had ever seen.

**_We're burning down the highway skyline_**

**_On the back of a hurricane_**

**_That started turning_**

**_When you were young_**

**_When you were young_**

"Do you remember when we took the Falconzord out for a spin one night and rode above the Angel Grove skyline?", Kim asked, a glint in her eyes that Tommy hadn't seen in God knows when.

"I do. We got everyone worried sick", he softly responded as she tugged at his shirt and held him tightly.

**_And sometimes you close your eyes_**

**_And see the place where you used to live_**

**_When you were young_**

Angel Grove seemed so far away for the two of them, considering this party was being thrown at Jason & Kat's home in Beverly Hills. AG had meant to much to them both.

**_They say the devil's water_**

**_It ain't so sweet_**

**_You dont have to drink right now_**

**_But you can dip your feet_**

**_Every once in a little while_**

**_You sit there in your heartache_**

**_Waiting on some beautiful boy to_**

**_To save you from your old ways_**

**_You play forgiveness_**

**_Watch it now_**

**_Here he comes_**

Tommy and Kimberly glanced over at their friends, the people they had grown up, their fellow rangers. None of them could hold back the tears they were all sharing. All Tommy could do was smile and tell himself to thank Jason and Zack later on.

**_He doesnt look a thing like Jesus_**

**_But he talks like a gentleman_**

**_Like you imagined_**

**_When you were young_**

**_(talks like a gentleman)_**

**_(like you imagined)_**

**_When you were young_**

The look on Kim's face was priceless. It was as if she was back in high school, the stars aligning with her eyes, that million dollar smile on her lips as she began to feel a tear roll down her eyelid and onto her cheek.

**_I said he doesnt look a thing like Jesus_**

**_He doesnt look a thing like Jesus_**

**_But more than you'll ever know_**

As the song ended, everyone began to clap and applaud the two greatest Power Rangers of all time. Nobody in the room had dry eyes. This truly was a celebration of their time spent together. Kim pulled Tommy down close and kissed him before whispering something into his ear.

"Thank you for making me the luckiest girl in the world, my white knight, my love. I love you, Handsome."

"No, thank you for making me realize how special this is between us, my pink crane, my life. I love you, Beautiful."

Jason walked over to the two as they kissed, a big old smile on his face as he slung his arms around them and laughed.

"So, you wanna kill me, Tommy?"

Tommy looked down at Kim, who giggled, and then looked at his best friend. They were truly happy with how everything had worked out for the two of them, and this was just the icing on the cake. He let a smile creep across his lips as he turned to face Jason.

"Maybe some other time, Jason. Maybe some other time."


End file.
